Light-weight watercraft include kayaks and canoes. Kayaks and canoes are most often self-propelled, for example by paddles. But, some outdoor enthusiasts see a need for a motor system for propelling their kayak/canoe. Use of a motor on such light-weight watercraft requires special considerations, for example, management while on the water.
The instant invention solves the issues arising from the placement of a motor system on a light-weight water craft.